Drifting Cloud of Solitude
by RussianVodka
Summary: Er wusste nicht wann es begonnen hatte, aber er wusste wann es aufhörte, wann es riss. 1827/HibaTsu Rated just to be safe


Das Band, dass uns einst verband

Ich weiß nicht genau wann es begann, doch ich weiß genau wann es aufhörte. Wann es abriss. Einfach so. Doch um zu verstehen was ich meine, müsste ich ganz von vorn anfangen, und ungefähr schätzen wann es begonnen hatte. Wann es begonnen hatte, dass ich so dachte, wie ich dachte. Damals, heute nicht mehr, denn es ist vorbei. Ein für alle mal... und weißt du wieso?

Du bist nicht mehr allein.

Es begann so ungefähr als die Grundschule für dich begann. Ich war da schon in der zweiten Klasse. Vielleicht begann es auch früher. Ich weiß es nicht, doch ich denke, dass ist der Zeitpunkt wo ich es realisiert hatte. Realisiert hatte.. dass wir etwas gemeinsam hatten. Obwohl wir uns nicht ähnlich sahen, wahrscheinlich nicht das selbe mochten und auch nie miteinander gesprochen hatten. Und es auch für eine lange Zeit nicht taten.

Ich sah es einfach aus der Ferne, dieses kleine Detail was wir gemeinsam hatten, als du mit einem aufgeschürften Knie alleine in einer Ecke des Schulhofs während der Pause geweint hast, als du mitspielen wolltest, doch dann einfach ignoriert wurdest und allein zurückbliebst, als dich jeder nach der Niederlage in Fußball alleine ließ, dass Feld zu räumen. Und ich könnte noch Hunderte solcher Momente aufzählen wo es mir immer wieder bewusst wurde was wir gemeinsam hatten.

Und wir hatten nicht nur etwas gemeinsam, es war wie ein Band. Ein Band, dass nur uns zwei verband. So fühlte es sich damals für mich an.

Dieses Band hatte auch einen Namen. Einen sehr traurigen Namen, für ein Band zwischen zwei Menschen, denn das Band widerspricht sich in der Bedeutung, wenn man es so benennt. Doch einen anderen, passenderen Namen gibt es nicht. Weil dieses Wort am besten passt und uns wohl zu der Zeit und mich wahrscheinlich immer noch, am besten beschreibt. Etwas was man nur sehr spät merkt, und wenn man es merkt ist es schon meistens zu spät.

Dieses Wort ist Einsamkeit.

Wir waren einsam, doch nicht die selbe Sorte. Du wurdest gemieden und warst einsam. Und hast darunter gelitten. Ich wurde gemieden und war einsam. Doch ich wollte es so und nicht anders. Ich brauchte niemanden um stark zu sein, niemanden der mir Mut zusprach, niemanden der mit mir spielte oder sprach. Denn ich war stark. Stärker als es jeder von euch Herdentieren sein wird. Ich brauchte niemanden.

Doch das war nicht von Anfang an so. Auch ich wurde schlecht behandelt, weil ich ihnen angeblich nicht den Respekt zollte, den sie verdienten. Witzig... genau diese werden mehr Respekt und Ehrfurcht vor mir haben, als sie es sich zu erträumen wagen würden. Ich war stark, ich war das Raubtier. Denn in dieser zweiten Klasse lehrte ich sie das Fürchten und ich wurde stark.

/Sie traten immer wieder auf mich ein und ich hielt mit aller Kraft die Tränen zurück. Ich würde keine Schwäche vor ihnen zeigen. Bald werde ich stärker sein... Nein.. keine Schwäche. Sollen sie doch treten, sie wollten mich weinen sehen, und diese Genugtuung werde ich ihnen nicht gönnen. Niemals. Nie wieder.

„Man der heult einfach nicht!" Ein Tritt, ein Knacks. Das war wohl eine Rippe doch damals wusste ich nicht so gut bescheid. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe um den Schmerzensschrei, der mir zu entweichen drohte, zu unterdrücken. Meine Lippe fing an zu bluten und ich musste husten. Denn mir ging durch einen weiteren Tritt plötzlich fast die Luft aus. Ich sah dann auf den Boden und musste feststellen, dass ich Blut gespuckt hatte.

„Das is' doch n Tier..." Ein Mädchen, dass nur zusah sah mich nur mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Angst an. Das Zweite gefiel mir besser. Ich richtete mich langsam keuchend auf und hörte nur gedämpft wie sich weiterhin berieten. Die meisten wollten wohl nach Hause und es morgen noch mal probieren. Ich wollte mich gerade zum Gehen wenden als mich einer am Oberarm packte und mich ruckartig herumdrehte.

Mir wurde schwindlig und ich musste aufpassen dass mir die Beine nicht wegsackten. Ich sah alles nur noch verschwommen und am einen Auge leicht rötlich. Es tat weh, es waren Schmerzen, die sich ein Zweitklässler nicht mal träumen lassen konnte. Ich biss weiterhin auf meine bereits wunde Unterlippe und schnaufte schwer. Ich war gespannt ob ich bis zu Hause schaffte.

Doch dann fing er an mir ins Auge mit seinem Finger zu pieken. Ich denke dass ich es gekonnt abwehren konnte wegen dem typischen Reflex der Lider. Ich versuchte ihm auszuweichen. „Jetzt halt doch mal still.. verdammter Scheißer!" Er packte mich am Mund um meinen Kopf im Platz zu halten. Doch dann sah ich nur noch rot und in mir entbrannte die Wut. Ich habe es lang genug eingesteckt. Es ist mir egal, was meine Mutter mir beigebracht hatte. Da hatte ich genug. Ich riss meinen Mund auf und biss ihm mit aller Kraft in die Hand.

Und ließ nicht ab.

Er schrie und schlug auf mich ein, 2 weitere kamen dazu, doch ich schaffte es einem zwischen die Beine zu treten, und biss mit jedem Schlag nur fester zu. Ich schmeckte schon das fremde Blut und ich hatte einen derartigen Adrenalinstoß, dass ich nicht mehr aufhören konnte. Ich zerrte noch mit geschlossenem Gebiss an der Hand, bis ich etwas hartes erreichte. Ich musste leicht grinsen. Der Knochen.

Er war nun der jenige der heulte und weiterhin erfolglos, mit immer schwächer werdenden Schlägen, auf mich einschlug. Doch dann mit einem Riss, wie der eines Wolfes, riss ich ihm ein gutes Stück von seiner Hand weg und hatte sogar noch Knochensplitter daran. In mir floss das Adrenalin, immer schneller. Sie alle schrieen nur halfen ihrem Freund der aus der Hand blutete wie ein geschlachtetes Schwein. Ich stand da, mit blauen Flecken, Schnitten, einem Bruch und Prellungen. Und grinste. Mit einem beträchtlichen Stück Fleisch im Mund, immer noch kalt lächelnd.

Ich bemerkte gar nicht dass ich blutüberströmt war. Doch der Großteil war nicht mein eigenes. Und da als ich sie so am Boden kriechen sah, wie ein Haufen Feldhasen, wusste ich was mein Motto war:

„Das nächste Mal.. beiße ich euch zu Tode."/

Ab da sollte sich einiges verändern. Doch damals nur für mich. Ich war zwar immer noch allein, doch ich wurde gefürchtet und respektiert. Und auch von dir, obwohl ich dir nie was getan hatte und du mich bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wahrscheinlich auch nicht kanntest. Aber bei dir änderte sich nichts, du warst immer noch allein.

Das Band war noch da. Stärker.

In der dritten Klasse wurde ich in eine Kampfschule geschickt und meine Aggressionen die sich immer weiter bildeten, unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Und schaffte es auch. Mein Lehrer zeigte mir alles und brachte mir alles bei. Denn wenn man zu Aggressiv im Kampf vorging konnte es deine Niederlage bedeuten. Ich verliere nicht. Niemals. Nie mehr.

Ich wurde immer kühler, selbstbewusster, stärker. Alle mieden mich und wenn sie meinen Weg kreuzten, verbeugten sie sich noch ehrfürchtiger als vor einem Lehrer. In der vierten Klasse mieden mich sogar die Lehrer. Genau wie dich. Du warst noch einsam, schienst dich aber immer mehr damit abzufinden. Du gingst nicht mehr auf die anderen zu, du versuchtest nicht mehr jemanden zu beeindrucken. Du hast aufgegeben.

Du hast immer öfter die Schule geschwänzt und dich scheinbar einen Dreck um die Schule geschert. Doch.. als sie dann, an unsere Schule kam, warst du auch öfter da. Fast jeden Tag. Denk bloß nicht, dass mir dein Blick entging als du klammheimlich zu ihr blicktest oder wie du, als du eigentlich putzen solltest, sie beobachtet hast.

Doch das Band blieb, denn sie mied dich wie jeder andere auch.

Ich fühlte es in der vierten Klasse schon viel stärker als vorher. Es war wie ein dünner Faden der uns verband. Ich fragte mich wie es wohl für dich war. Tat es dir weh? Oder war es dir egal? Oder wurde es dir egal? Und.. ich frage mich ob du vielleicht auch dieses Band zwischen uns sahst. Von der ersten Klasse bis zur dritten, deine Einsamkeit war so groß, dass man sie praktisch um dich herum sehen konnte. Oder konnte nur ich sie sehen, weil ich dich nun schon so lang beobachtete?

Und obwohl.. ich dich so lange sah, sprach ich nie ein Wort mit dir. Es war als reichte mir einfach deine Präsenz. Und ich wusste selbst nicht mal wofür und hab es bis heute nicht ganz begriffen. Doch einen Teil begriff ich.. und er war sehr selbstsüchtig. Ich beobachtete dich und deine wachsende Einsamkeit weiter. Wie du mit jedem Tag immer weniger von dir selbst wurdest, wie du dich anscheinend auch nicht um deine Zukunft schertest.

Und ich tat nichts um dich daran zu hindern. Ich war selbst so. Wir waren einfach wir selbst und nicht weniger. Ich scherte mich weder um andere noch um meine Zukunft. Ich tat das was ich tun wollte, doch schien ich es geschickter als du anzustellen.

In der Mittelschule war unser erster Kontakt, und das gleich an deinem zweiten Schultag dort. Du verstießt gegen die Regeln und ich habe dich zu Rechenschaft gezogen. Dich zu Tode gebissen. Als ich ging, bist du in der Ecke gesessen und hast dir die wunden Stellen gerieben und bei jedem zu heftigen Kontakt scharf die Luft eingezogen. Was du lernen musstest, wie jeder andere auf dieser Schule, dass ich keine Regelverstöße duldete.

Ich war der Vorsitzende des Disziplinaar Komitees. Keine Regelbrüche wurden geduldet. Nichtmahls von dir.

Auch wenn das Band noch da war.

Doch dann.. rückte dieser für mich so schmerzhafte Tag heran. Ich sah es schon vorher kommen, wie das Band zwischen uns zusehends schwächer wurde, wie es sich immer mehr lockerte. Du schienst dich neu zu entdecken, hast den Kapitän des Kendo-Clubs allein fertig gemacht und auch ihre Aufmerksamkeit ergattert. Doch noch war es nicht soweit. Noch warst du allein.

Das sollte aber nicht lang so bleiben.

Erst verbündete sich er mit dir, der dir die ganze Zeit „Nummer Zehn!" hinterher schrie als er dich sah. Er hat mit dir gemeinsam gegessen und für dich die älteren Angreifer vertrieben. Und dann kam der andere kurz später dazu. Er schien dich für etwas zu bewundern, was ich nicht so recht wusste und du anscheinend auch nicht. Er aß auch mit euch gemeinsam und beruhigte den anderen bevor es zu größeren Gewalttätigkeiten kam.

Und dann geschah es. Das Band riss.

Es geschah plötzlich, du gingst nachhause zwischen den beiden. Mit ihnen zusammen. Ich stand noch bei der Schule an eine Säule gelehnt. Und da hab ich es gespürt, wie das Band zwischen uns riss und verschwand. Es war etwas dass nie wieder heil werden konnte. Und es tat weh, so sehr dass der Zorn in mir brannte. Ich war wütend. Und jetzt allein.

Eines Tages kurz nach den Einteilungen für die Räume für die jeweiligen Komitees, kamen erst deine beiden Freunde.. in den Raum. Für das Disziplinaar Komitee. Für mich. Das war mein Raum und ich hatte keinen Platz für euch Herdentiere. „Ich beiße euch zu Tode." Das war ein Versprechen. Und als du den Raum so ahnungslos betratst und als dein Freund versuchte dich noch zu warnen.. war ich schneller. Ich holte mit meinem Tonfa aus und schlug dich als ersten.

Du hast es verdient. Das dachte ich zumindest. Ich war so wütend auf dich, ich wollte dich und deine Gefolgsleute einfach nur am Boden sehen. Was ich auch tat. Und es tat gut.

Dachte ich.

Es verging viel Zeit und ihr wurdet mehr und lauter. Ein Haufen Herdentiere. Und.. du warst nicht mehr allein. Das Band was ein mal da war, war nun weg für immer. Es dauerte um mich damit abzufinden. Denn es war doch nun schon so lange da dass es wohl zur Gewohnheit wurde. Ich war mehr auf dich fixiert als ich es mir je hätte erträumen können. Was für eine Ironie!

Ich tauchte hier und da bei euch auf. Und dann... sollte ich bei auch auf genommen werden. Nein. Das wird nicht gehen und nicht funktionieren. Niemals. Ich war allein und brauchte keine Herdentiere um mich herum. Ich war der Jäger, das Raubtier. Und sie waren Einzelgänger. Doch dann.. sollte ich einer deiner Wächter werden. Wächter der Wolken. Was auch immer das bedeuten mag. In dieser Zeit sprachen wir sogar miteinander und ich übernahm aus einem mir noch schleierhaften Grund diesen Part. Kurzweilig, dachte ich damals.

Und obwohl wir nun sozusagen Kontakt hatten war da kein Band zwischen uns. Dieses Band war nämlich längst fort. Ein mal bestanden und jetzt für immer weg. Es ist etwas was man nicht wieder aufbauen kann oder zurückholen. Denn es ist nicht nur gerissen sondern verschwunden.

Ich fand mich damit ab und kämpfte. Ich kämpfte weil ich es wollte und sonst für nichts und niemanden. Denn ich musste nicht immer da sein. Wie es damals eine von den Carvellos gesagt hatte, wie ein Wächter der Wolken sein muss. ‚Die treibende Wolke, die, die Familie beschützt von keinem festen Standpunkt und der, der niemals gebunden werden kann.

Damals war es mir egal und legte nicht viel Wert auf diese Worte, denn der Kampf hatte mich mehr gereizt, mehr von meiner Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Doch dann Jahre später im Nachhinein begriff ich alles. Meine Selbstsüchtigkeit, die Bedeutung der Worte, meine Rolle, alles.

The drifting Cloud of Solitude. *

Das war meine Rolle in diesem Stück. Und ich begriff.. dass mir diese Rolle von Anfang an gegeben wurde. Es war von Anfang an für mich bestimmt, deshalb ist alles so gelaufen, wie es gelaufen war. Und mir wurde schmerzhaft bewusst, dass dieses Band was zwischen uns war, nie für uns bestimmt war. Es war nie für uns bestimmt in irgendeiner Verbindung zu einander zu stehen. Nie hätte es dieses Band geben dürfen, aber es hatte es gegeben. Es war da, aber ich wünschte es wäre nie da gewesen. Denn dann wäre nicht alles so schmerzhaft.

Denn die Einsamkeit war von Anfang an nur für mich bestimmt.

__________________________________________________________________

*Drifting Cloud of Solitude = Treibende Wolke in der Einöde/Einsamkeit.

Ein Einfall während der Arbeit.. XD" Meine erste Reborn!-FF. Naja.. wird evtl. noch überarbeitet. Aber für's erste bin ich fertig. :

Danke für's lesen. 3


End file.
